


Exploring a Fantasy

by Kalira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exploration, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sexual Fantasy, Sheith Month 2018, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: After finding Shiro working out a fantasy on his own and cajoling him into sharing it, Keith now wants to help fulfill it.





	Exploring a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 20 of [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/): Exploration.
> 
> I am actually pretty pleased with myself for this interpretation of the prompt. Which was fun to explore *ahem* write.

Shiro looked up as the door slid open. “Oh, hi sweetie.” He smiled at Keith, who ducked his head slightly but smiled back. “Uh, Iverson’s out today.” he added, gesturing at the Commander’s empty desk across the room. He had asked Shiro to come in and put together his impressions on the new simulator today.

“I know.” Keith said with a strangely slanted smile. “That’s why I’m here today.”

Shiro frowned slightly. “Oh?”

“To see you.” Keith said, moving closer. “And we’re alone.”

“Yes. . .” Shiro said slowly, glancing at the closed door. And likely to stay that way, as it was well known Iverson wasn’t in his office, but out with a squad of new rookies. “Did . . . you need something?” he asked tentatively. He couldn’t think what might have come up since he’d seen Keith yesterday, or that he would want immediately enough to come find Shiro _here_ rather than meet him later.

Keith grinned at him briefly, taking another step closer.

“Remember that fantasy you told me about?” Keith said, and Shiro flushed, rising from his chair so quickly he bumped into the desk.

“Keith!” Shiro yelped, then lowered his voice. “I-” He heard himself make a sputtering, choking noise. “Can we not talk about- Not _here_.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, eyeing him, then shrugged. “As you like.” He smiled. “We don’t have to talk about it . . . any _more_.”

Shiro relaxed a little, smiling weakly. Though _why_ Keith had wanted to talk about that kind of thing _here_ and _now_ -

Shiro shifted uncertainly, watching Keith round the desk towards him, fingertips trailing over its surface. Shiro’s eyes widened as Keith moved right up into his space and he raised a hand- Keith ducked down to his knees, knocking Shiro back into his chair in the same smooth movement. “ _Keith!_ ”

“Relax.” Keith murmured, slinking closer and sliding his hands up Shiro’s thighs towards his belt. Keith looked up through his lashes, lips slightly parted, and Shiro’s toes curled in his boots as a flash of _want_ sparked through him at the sight.

Distracted by Keith’s tiny smile, Shiro almost missed the brief moments it took his boyfriend to get his belt and pants undone. He tugged them down just enough to give him access to Shiro’s cock, fingers curling around it. Shiro’s hips twitched as he began to harden under Keith’s hand, even as his heart sped with alarm, and suddenly-

_Shiro moaned as Keith stroked him, a leisurely pace but a firm grip, bone-aching heat throbbing through him under his boyfriend’s hands. Keith had been drawing this out since before Shiro’s first climax and hadn’t let him come down after it at all and he shuddered and whined, pleading for relief._

_“Shiro. . .” Keith nipped his ear, then pressed a wet, biting kiss to his throat. Shiro whined again, breath ragged. “Shiro. . . Tell me what you were thinking of earlier.”_

_Shiro could barely think and Keith wanted answers? He whimpered as Keith’s hand twisted, palm sliding over the head of his cock, then gripped and slid back down._

_“You.” he said breathlessly, and Keith laughed softly, thumb pressing against the underside of his cock._

_“I know that, babe.” Keith said, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You’re sweet. What were you imagining me doing with you, for you? Tell me. . .” he coaxed, hand stroking steadily up and down Shiro’s cock, body pressing warm and lithe against his side._

_Shiro gasped and moaned, arching into Keith’s touch, and spilled out the half-formed fantasy he’d been caught in when Keith walked in on broken breaths._

Shiro’s blush deepened as he looked down at Keith, remembering _now_. And-

Shiro stiffened as Keith dipped his head and delicately flicked his tongue over the head of Shiro’s cock. He moaned, then cringed, eyes flicking to the door even as a pulse of heat shot through him, cock hardening further.

“ _Keith_. . .” Shiro breathed, stretching out one hand towards him.

“You wanted.” Keith said, pulling back just a little, and Shiro realised his boyfriend was not quite as sure as he was trying to seem.

“Yes.” Shiro admitted quietly, face hot. He brushed his fingertips against Keith’s cheek as his cock twitched. He _had_ wanted this, had been more than a little overwhelmed imagining it even before Keith walked in and took advantage to drive him crazy.

Keith settled a little more on his knees, hands smoothing over Shiro’s inner thighs and nudging him to spread his legs wider. “You want me to do this?” he asked, fingers creeping up towards the base of Shiro’s cock.

Shiro squirmed in his chair, and Keith paused. “ _Yes._ ” Shiro admitted quietly, biting his lip and feeling his face go even hotter. Keith grinned. “Please.” he asked unsteadily.

“Of course.” Keith smiled, tipping his head slightly, and curled his fingers around Shiro’s cock again, stroking gently. “Anything you want, Shiro.” he practically purred the words and Shiro’s cock twitched.

Shiro pushed his back hard against the chair, watching Keith’s shaggy head bow into his lap. Keith’s tongue flicked over his parted lips, then stroked up the side of Shiro’s cock, just above his thumb as he brought his hand upwards. Shiro bit his lip hard as Keith hummed, shifting his grip and sliding his mouth fully over the head of Shiro’s cock.

Keith slid his hand down again ahead of his mouth, fingers slipping lower to cup Shiro’s balls as his tongue fluttered against the shaft of Shiro’s cock. Shiro’s head thumped into the back of his chair and he swallowed a whine as Keith tilted his head almost experimentally and sucked gently, drawing up the shaft again.

He might not have been so sure of himself with what he was starting as he had seemed at first, but Keith was _not_ uncertain now. He shifted on his knees, rubbing one hand up and down the inside of Shiro’s thigh, and took his cock in again, deeper this time.

Shiro’s free hand shot out to brace against the edge of the desk, and he gripped it hard as he brushed his other hand, fingers shaking slightly, against Keith’s hair. His eyes, gone dark and heated, flicked up to meet Shiro’s. His fingers curled, kneading Shiro’s thigh, as the tip of Shiro’s cock rubbed near the back of his throat.

Shiro choked down a soft cry and forced himself not to push against the desk. He was vaguely aware it wasn’t the sturdiest piece of furniture and he didn’t want to knock it over. His hips twitched upwards involuntarily and he gasped out an apology, but Keith had ridden the movement gracefully enough and then smoothed his hand from the base of Shiro’s cock down to rest flat against the crest of his hipbone.

Keith took him deeper still and Shiro moaned, trembling all over. Keith was flushed and he made a low sound of his own that didn’t sound entirely comfortable but sent a pleasurable thrum through Shiro’s cock that made it difficult to think all the same.

“Keith- Keith are-” Shiro broke off, catching his lip between his teeth as he stifled a whine and fighting not to jerk in his chair.

Keith pulled slowly up his length, breathing hard as the head slid out of his mouth. He stroked Shiro’s cock almost lazily with one hand, tilting his head back to meet Shiro’s eyes properly and giving him a slightly crooked grin. “I’m fine, babe.” Keith’s voice was slightly husky but confident. “Just enjoy yourself.” He arched an eyebrow.

Shiro opened his mouth but all he managed to voice was a half-choked call of Keith’s name as Keith wasted no time in resuming his attentions. His hand slid down Shiro’s length with a gentle twist, and this time slipped away entirely as his mouth gradually took in more and more with each back and forth. He cupped Shiro’s sac and rubbed the pad of his thumb over it lightly as his tongue curled up to press firmly against the underside of Shiro’s shaft.

The shivery heat pooling in the cradle of Shiro’s hips tightened, feeling like something had turned over inside him, and he moaned breathily. His fingers pushed into Keith’s hair, curling a little more tightly than he intended through the messy strands. Keith moaned, sending a new rush of shivery sparks through Shiro, and nudged his own fingers a little further back with a gentle caress as he continued to lavish attention on Shiro’s cock. His tongue curled softly against the shaft as he sank lower, and toyed with the head every time he pulled back.

His fingertips pressed up against Shiro just behind his balls, triggering a half-unexpected stab of pleasure. Shiro gasped and tipped his head back harder against his chair, and didn’t see what Keith did before his cock sank entirely into his boyfriend’s mouth again, and he groaned, hips twitching.

Keith shifted, moaning again, his hand tightening on Shiro’s thigh, and Shiro gasped out a vague warning even as he tugged involuntarily at Keith’s hair. A harsher thrum around his cock made him cry out, hips jerking a little harder as pleasure snapped through him in a wild rush, and while he hadn’t half the mind to care, Shiro wasn’t sure how quiet he had been in the face of it.

He was only faintly aware of the concern, trembling and floaty as Keith gently rubbed both hands over his thighs, pulling off his cock slowly. Keith swallowed - again? - and withdrew entirely, tongue lapping neatly over the head of Shiro’s cock.

Shiro took an unsteady breath, slowly uncurling his fingers from Keith’s hair and stroking his face. Keith nudged into the touch, gaze soft as he looked up to meet Shiro’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” he said vaguely, and Keith startled, lashes fluttering.

Shiro felt himself flushing. He ducked his head. Keith hummed an amused little note and rocked back on his heels. “I- Thank you . . . for that.” Shiro looked up at the closed office door and the empty desk across the room and flushed harder.

Keith rose to his feet, fingertips trailing along Shiro’s forearm. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” he said a little awkwardly, clearing his throat. His voice was still a little huskier than usual, perhaps even more now. “Even if you weren’t quite sure about it?” he said uncertainly.

Shiro grinned, tugging Keith down towards himself. He jumped, then smiled slightly, slinging a knee over Shiro’s lap and settling astride his thighs with a quiet sound.

“I did,” Shiro said, cradling Keith’s jaw in one hand and drawing him down, “you’re . . . something else, sweetie.” he murmured against Keith’s mouth.

Keith hummed, wrapping one arm around Shiro’s shoulders and arching into him. Keith tasted like _Shiro_ , and he shivered at the thought, sucking lightly at Keith’s tongue.

Shifting in Shiro’s lap, nudging his own erection against Shiro’s belly, Keith purred into the kiss, free hand coming up to cup the back of his head. Shiro nipped gently at his boyfriend’s lower lip, smoothing one hand down his side. “Can I. . .” he began, fingers skipping along Keith’s belt towards the clasp.

Keith moaned softly, but shook his head, kissing Shiro again and stroking down his cheek and along his jaw with a light touch. He caught Shiro’s hand with his free hand, pulling it away. “Later, if you want.” Keith said, voice low. “I should go, though.” He laughed quietly, tipping his head. “We probably shouldn’t take any longer at this in here.”

Shiro stiffened, and Keith laughed at him again, low and warm. “Later.” he said, tipping Shiro’s jaw up and kissing him lightly. Then he slid backwards, out of Shiro’s lap.

Shiro reached up, tugging Keith back down for one more kiss. “Tonight, in my room?”

Keith smiled against his mouth, making an affirmative sound. Then he straightened and slipped out from between Shiro and his desk as he realised his pants were still open and hurriedly fastened them again. Keith glanced back at Shiro with a playful look, running one hand through his hair and tossing his head - his hair looked no messier than usual when he was done, despite the disarray Shiro’s fingers had left it in - as he paused by the door. “See you tonight, babe.”

Keith opened the door and slipped out, leaving Shiro looking after him still a little dazed.

“Something else.” Shiro muttered again, ducking his head and rubbing one hand over his face. He still felt a little flushed, and his mind was _certainly_ no longer focused on the sim eval he had been writing.

He pulled himself closer to the desk again and looked down at the text he had written thus far anyway, but his thoughts circled dreamily back to his boyfriend. He propped his chin in his hand and smiled dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/)! (Drop me a prompt there when I'm not in the middle of an Event Month!)


End file.
